babfandomcom-20200215-history
Desert Road Trip/transcript
https://tvokids.com/transcript/126177x/preschool/bitz-and-bob/videos/desert-road-trip ﻿In animation, the camera pans into an attic. Bitz and Bob come out of the trap door. A song says BITZ and BOB, BITZ and BOB, BITZ and BOB AH, AH-AH, AH-AH Bitz has brown hair and wears white and green striped stockings, a pink pleated skirt with a brown belt, a white shirt with a print, a denim jacket with pins, ping fingerless gloves and goggles over her head. Bob is a little brown haired boy in a robot outfit. The song continues HER NAME IS BITZ, THE INVENTOR STEAM PINK ADVENTURER ENGINEER OR VISION KICKS NOTHING THAT THE GIRL CAN'T FIX HER SUPER SIDEKICK, BOX ROBOT OUTFIT TOGETHER, THEY WILL FIX IT, SO READY, SET, LET'S GO WE CAN WORK IT OUT They high five and grab some toys. They grab her toys: a rag doll named Purl, an action figure called Bevel, a blue green stuffy named Zip and a pink stuffy named Big Pop. They suddenly appear on a ship, riding a slate on a snow covered mountain, in a castle with friends, and riding their bikes on the street. The song continues WHOA-WHOA-WHOA, WHOA-WHOA AH, AH-AH, AH-AH WE CAN WORK IT OUT WE'LL INVENT A WAY THROUGH IDEAS AND PLAY BITZ and BOB WILL SAVE THE DAY The logo of the show appears. It reads "Bitz and Bob." Bitz dots the "I" in "Bitz" with a cog. The song says BITZ and BOB, BITZ and BOB, BITZ AND BOB! The name of the episode reads "Desert road trip." (GRUNTING) In the attic, Bitz fixes a toy ranger and says NOW MY DESERT RANGER 3000 IS READY FOR EXPLORING. DO YOU LIKE IT, PURL? Bob reads a book and says WHOA, BITZ! LOOK AT THIS. Bitz says OKAY. "THE DESERT IS HOME TO THE CACTUS PLANT." Bob says MY CACTUS CAME ALL THE WAY FROM THE DESERT? COOL. HMM, BUT THAT CACTUS HAS A FLOWER ON IT. Bitz says "THE CACTIFLOROUS, A LARGE FLOWERING CACTUS BLOOMS ITS BIG, BEAUTIFUL PETALS ONLY ONE DAY A YEAR." Bob says WHOA! I WANT TO SEE THAT, BITZ. Bitz says ME TOO. (CHUCKLING) Bitz looks at their sandbox and ARE YOU THINKING WHAT I'M THINKING? Bob says OH YEAH. "CACTIFLORY," UM, BIG FLOWERY CACTUS, HERE WE COME! Bitz puts the ranger on the sand and says ONE DAY IN THE BIG, HOT, SANDY DESERT, A GROUP OF EXPLORERS SET OUT TO SEE A SPECIAL CACTUS THAT FLOWERS ONLY ONCE A YEAR. CHECK OUT THE BIG FAT WHEELS, FOR DRIVING ACROSS THE SAND. Bob says OOH! Purl says OOH, SHOW HIM THE MIRRORS. Bitz says BECAUSE I GET MY LEFT AND RIGHT MIXED UP SOMETIMES, I'VE COLOURED THEM TO HELP ME KNOW WHICH WAY TO GO. ORANGE IS LEFT AND GREEN IS RIGHT. Bob says NICE. I'M GOING TO TRY THAT ON MY SHOES SO I KNOW WHICH IS WHICH. Bitz says AW. Bob says WAIT! IS THAT A SNACK COOLER? BITZ, YOU'VE THOUGHT OF EVERYTHING. Bevel laughs and says ALMOST EVERYTHING. EXCUSE ME PLEASE, PEOPLE. HEAD ADVENTURER, BEVEL, COMING THROUGH. Bevel kicks one of the ranger's wheels. Purl says OH! Bitz says WHAT DID YOU MEAN BY, "ALMOST EVERYTHING?" I THOUGHT IT WAS FINISHED. Bevel says I RECKON WITH A FEW ADDITIONS IT WILL BE IN TOTALLY PERFECT SHAPE TO TAKE ON THE DESERT. Bitz says OH, LIKE WHAT? Bevel says LIKE A HAMMOCK FOR CHILLAXING. AND WHAT ABOUT AN AWESOME WATERSLIDE, IN CASE WE FIND A DESERT OASIS WITH A POOL? Bitz says YOU THINK SO? Bob says YEAH! AND MAYBE ADD SUPER SPEEDY WINGS! Purl gasps and says WINGS? THEY WOULD MAKE THE DESERT RANGER 3000 LOOK FABULOUS. (GASPING) I'VE GOT LOTS OF OTHER IDEAS TOO. (LAUGHING) Bitz says OKAY, SURE. LET'S DO IT. Bevel says I'LL GET YOU TO THAT CACTUS QUICK, BOBSTER. THE BEVELMISTER KNOWS THE DESERT LIKE THE BACK OF HIS HAND. HMM. (HORN HONKING) HEY! Bitz and Purl come drive in a pimped ranger, with wings and a slide on the back, and say TAH-DAH! Bitz says I PRESENT THE NEW AND IMPROVED DESERT RANGER 4000! Bob says OH YEAH! Bevel says NOW THIS IS MORE LIKE IT. Bitz says PURL DESIGNED IT AND I DID THE ENGINEERING. Purl says IT'S FIT FOR THE DESERT. (LAUGHING) Bitz says COME ON, WE'VE GOT A CACTUS TO CHECK OUT. Bob says ALRIGHT! Bevel says RACE TO TO THE TOP, BOBSTER. (LAUGHING) LET'S ROCK AND ROLL. HOLD ON. They all drive and sing a song that says WE'RE ON OUR WAY TO THE BIG CACTUS THE BIG CACTUS, THE BIG CACTUS WE'RE ON OUR WAY TO THE BIG CACTUS ON THE DAY IT BLOOMS GOING TO GET THERE QUICK THANKS TO PURL AND BITZ PURL AND BITZ, PURL AND BITZ GOING TO GET THERE QUICK THANKS TO PURL AND BITZ 'CAUSE THIS RIDE VROOMS AND ZOOMS They hit some rocks and Bitz says WHOA! Purl says YEE-HAW! HOLD ON TO YOUR SEQUINS. THIS IS ONE BUMPY DESERT. Bitz says YEAH, IT IS. WHOA! WHOA-WHOA-WHOA-WHOA-WHOA. They stop near some cactus. Bob says HUH? OH. Bitz says WHICH WAY, BEVEL? Bevel's map flies away and he says HUH? Bitz says LEFT OR RIGHT? Bevel says UH, GO MAYBE, LEFT? YES, THAT'S RIGHT, LEFT. Purl says LEFT? SO TURN TOWARDS THE ORANGE MIRROR, BITZ. (REVVING) Bitz says OH NO. WE'RE STUCK. AH, THE SLIDE'S BEEN DRAGGING ALONG THE ROAD. Purl says OH, IS THAT WHY IT WAS SO BUMPY? Bitz says MAYBE. Bevel says COOL SLIDE. WOO! The slide comes off. Bevel says WHOOPS. I MEAN, I CAN FIX IT. Bitz says ACTUALLY, I THINK IT'LL WORK BETTER WITHOUT THE SLIDE. Bevel says THAT'S TOTALLY WHAT I WAS THINKING. Bob says LET'S GO OR WE'LL BE LATE FOR THE BIG FLOWERY CACTUS SHOW. Purl says BUT WHAT ABOUT THE SLIDE? WE CAN'T JUST LEAVE IT IN THE DESSERT. Bitz says WE'LL PICK IT UP ON OUR WAY BACK. WHICH WAY NOW, BEVEL? Bevel says HMM. UH. STRAIGHT THROUGH THAT CANYON. Bitz says UM, ARE YOU SURE? IT'S NOT VERY WIDE. Bevel says TRUST THE BEVELMISTER, PEOPLE. THE CANYON IS THE WAY TO GO. Bob says OKAY! Bitz says LET'S GO! Purl says YOU WERE RIGHT, WE REALLY DIDN'T NEED THAT SLIDE. Bitz says NOTHING BUT SMOOTH DESERT DRIVING FROM NOW ON. (BOB HUMMING) Big Pop and Zipp play on the desert. Bob says COOL, CAMELS! Bevel says CAMELS? NO ONE SAID THERE'D BE CAMELS IN THE DESERT. (GRUNTING) Bitz stops the ranger and says BEEP BEEP. Purl says OH, CUTE CAMELS. Bitz tries to drive through a gap between a dune and a big cactus. Bitz says OH. WE DON'T FIT THROUGH THE GAP. Bob says THE FLOWERY CACTUS. OH. Bevel says DON'T WORRY YOUR LITTLE CARDBOARD HEAD, BOBSTER. I'VE GOT THIS UNDER CONTROL. (WHISTLING) SHOO, CAMEL PEOPLE. They give him a dirty look. Bevel says OH, UH. LET'S SHIFT, CAMEL DUDE. (LAUGHING) UH. Bob says ROBO-POWERS, ACTIVATE. LEAVE CAMELS. Pop yawns. Bob says OH, NOTHING. Bitz says MAYBE ROBOT SUITS DON'T WORK IN DESERTS. Bevel says OH, UH, NICE CAMELS. STAY BACK. (BEVEL WHIMPERING) (LAUGHING) He rest his leg on one of the ranger's wings and it drops down. He says I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO THAT. Bitz says NICE ONE, BEVEL. LET'S TAKE OFF THE OTHER WING TOO, THEN WE'LL FIT THROUGH THE GAP. Bevel says YOU GOT IT, BITZY. EXACTLY WHAT I WAS THINKING. (LAUGHING) GOT IT. (CHATTERING) Bitz says GREAT TEAMWORK, GUYS. Purl says OH! BYE CAMELS! WE'LL PICK UP THE SUPER SPEEDY WINGS LATER. Bevel says JUST OVER THIS HILL, BOB, AND WE'LL FINALLY GET TO SEE THE GRANDA-FLOURY-FIDDLE-FUZZY. Bob says I CALL IT BIG FLOWERY CACTUS. Bevel says EXCELLENT. THE BEVELMISTER LOVES A NICKNAME. They sing WE'RE ON OUR WAY TO THE BIG CACTUS THE BIG CACTUS, THE BIG CACTUS WE'RE ON OUR WAY TO THE BIG CACTUS ON THE DAY IT BLOOMS (REVVING) Bitz says UH OH. Purl says OH. Bob says WHY DID WE STOP, BITZ? Bitz says UM. I'M NOT SURE. Bob says I DON'T WANT TO MISS THE BIG FLOWER CACTUS SHOW. Bitz says DON'T WORRY, BOB. I'LL GET US THERE. HMM. I WONDER WHY WE CAN'T GET UP THIS HILL. THERE'S SOMETHING WE DID TO THE DESERT RANGER 4000 THAT'S NOT WORKING. OH, MAYBE WE CHANGED IT TOO MUCH. IT'S TIME FOR A BITZ BRAIN BLITZ. She puts on her goggles and says FIRST, THE SLIDE WAS DRAGGING ALONG THE ROAD, SLOWING US DOWN AND MAKING THE RIDE BUMPY. AND THEN THE WINGS MADE IT TOO WIDE TO DRIVE PAST THE CAMELS. AND NOW WE CAN'T DRIVE UP THIS HILL BECAUSE IT'S STILL TOO HEAVY WITH ALL THE EXTRAS WE ADDED TO IT. WE OVER-ENGINEERED IT. THAT'S IT! STEAM PINK STYLE! WE HAD SO MANY IDEAS BUT WE DIDN'T NEED THEM ALL. COME ON, LET'S GET RID OF EVERYTHING WE DON'T NEED. Bevel says SO YOU WANT TO TEAR THE DESERT RANGER 4000 APART? Bitz says I WANT TO USE IT FOR EXACTLY WHAT IT WAS DESIGNED FOR AND THAT MEANS LOSING THE EXTRA BITS THAT WERE SLOWING US DOWN. Purl says THEN IT WILL BE DESERT READY. YOU'VE GOT IT, BITZ. (GRUNTING) Bob says DON'T NEED THIS. Bitz says WE'LL KEEP THE MIRRORS, BOB. WE NEED THEM TO HELP WITH DIRECTION. Bob says OH YES. ORANGE FOR LEFT AND GREEN FOR RIGHT. WOW! BITZ BLITZED IT! Bevel says THE DESERT RANGER 3,000 WAS PERFECT. WHY WOULD ANYONE CHANGE A THING? LET'S GO, PEOPLE. Bob says YAY! Bitz says WE'LL COLLECT ALL THESE THINGS LATER. (REVVING) They hop on and sing WE'RE ON OUR WAY TO THE BIG CACTUS Purl says WE'RE MOVING MUCH FASTER NOW. They sing WE'RE ON OUR WAY TO THE BIG CACTUS ON THE DAY IT BLOOMS (CHEERING) Bitz says WE MADE IT. Bevel says YEAH! Bob says WHOA! Purl says LOOK AT IT GO. Bitz says BEAUTIFUL. Bob says WOW. (GASPING) Bevel says WHOO-HOO! ALRIGHT. Bob says THIS IS AMAZING, BITZ. Bitz says ANYTHING FOR MY LITTLE BRO. Bevel says IT'S-- IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL. I MEAN, GOOD STUFF. YUP, DESERT'S FULL OF SURPRISES. He leans on the cactus and says OW! THAT WAS A SURPRISE! NOTHING TO SEE HERE, PEOPLE. (LAUGHING) Back in the attic, Bitz take the prickle off Bevel and says THERE YOU GO, BEVEL IS COMPLETELY PRICKLE FREE. In a deep voice imitating Bevel, Bob says "THANKS, BITZ. AND GOOD JOB ENGINEERING." Bitz says YOU'RE WELCOME, BEVEL. (GASPING) HEY, BOB, REMEMBER HOW THE DESERT IS FULL OF SURPRISES? Bob says YEAH. Bitz says YOUR LITTLE DESERT CACTUS HAS A SURPRISE FOR YOU. Bob says WOW! IT'S A MINI "CACTO-RUSSY-FUSSY." THINGY. (LAUGHING) Music plays as the end credits roll. Category:Transcripts